Thankful
by Pricat
Summary: In this one shot it's Thanksgivijg and a certain thief is shy about attending but Kermit shows him that despite being a thief, there are things Constantine is thankful for


**A/N**

 **Here's another random story which was born out of one of my tangents about Thanksgiving on the new show and one thing led to another so it came together plus I was listening to the Gewn Stefani version of Rainbow Connection which also helped.**

 **So it's Thanksgiving and the others are all excited but Sam is a little shy about joining in and him and Kermit helping Constantine realise what he's thankful for kinda helps Sam realise things.**

 **I hope Krasavitsa likes along with you guys.**

* * *

It was November and the week before Thanksgiving and in a certain studio Kermit and the others were preparing for a Thanksgiving party which made the otners exvited but Sam was quiet and just helping because he had to, plus he didn't want Piggy in another Code Red, but he was thinking about a certain somebody from Interpo.

 _I was never happy, until I met you..._

"Hey, you okay?" he heard a voice say from Tne vent.

Sam knew who it was as he saw a certain cloaked amphibian with a mole on his lip wondering what he was doing here.

"Sometimes, I like watching things from here." Constantine told him making Sam understand and remembered how a few weeks ago he had said how he'd been lonely when he showed up here that morning.

"Plus Good Frog invited me, being family you know?" Constantibe added.

"So, I guess you're coming, with tricks I bet?" Sam told him.

"I-I don't know, since I don't fit in with them like I do with gulag family but just confused." Constantine said getting flustered.

Sam saw the others except for Kermit were in the break room calling him over.

"Let me guess, Constantine's in the vent?" Kermit said stunning Sam.

"How did you know that?" Sam said.

"Constantine likes hiding in there when we hang out, well when the others show up for the morning meetings and for some reason he likes watching and listening from there." Kermit told the blue feathered male.

"C'mon out, so we can talk okay?" Kermit told Constantine.

Constantine sighed getting out but avoiding eye contact but had his hood up making them understand plus Constantine's webbed hands were shaking.

"It's the Thanksgiving thing that worries you, right?" Kermit said.

"Well, yes because your friends and I don't get along plus you know how I feel about this holiday because my being a thief." Constantine said as Sam was smirking at that.

"Yes, but at the holidays we bury grudges, plus even though you don't like this upcoming holiday, there are things you are kind of thankful for." Sam told him.

Kermit was curious at this because hearing this would be intresting

"You're right, as there are some things like Nadya." Constantine told them making Kermit smirk knowing what his cousin meant.

"I'm thankful that she cares about our little gang in gulag, and not using that taser so much but she kinda became my girl." Constantine said blushing.

"Aw, are there other things you're thankful for?" Kermit prompted him.

"Yes, I'm thankful for Hector my faithful pet turtle who I found as a kid and my best friend growing up." Constantine said but Sam was curious about.

"I'm kinda thankful, that I hang out with my cousin sometimes even though I got him thrown in gulag but that turned into good thing even though I never got Crown Jewels." Constantine said softly thinking they hadn't heard.

"Aww, that's too sweet!" Sam said blowing into a tissue.

"You are family you know?" Kermit said as Constantine nodded but was hearing others so hiding in the vent since things were about to begin

"I'll save you some food, after they're gone." Kermit whispered.

Sam smirked at this but his phone buzzed as it was a video message from Jean saying how thankful he was they were together and had found the rainbow connection making the eagle misty eyed for the second time that day.

"Coming, guys!" he said wiping the tears away but Constantine had seen seeing him go join the others humming to himself softly but sleepy since he'd been up a lot taking an nap snoring which stunned the others that the vent was snoring.

"Relax guys, nothing to worry about but let's go enjoy our meal." Kermit said but they noticed he looked distracted about something remembering what Constantine had said what he was thankful for but it was stuck in his mind.

After dinner was over, the others were heading home but Kermit saw leftovers seeing his Russian cousin come out of hiding.

"Hey, you zoned out eh?" Kermit said.

"Yes, I was tired from planning revue, and heists." Constantine said as Sam shook his head.

"Well, I have to keep my rep as World's Dangerous Frog up or somebody would steal my crown." Constantine said making them understand.

They were goofing around but Kermit liked this side of Constantine when it came out but was knowing he was returning to gulag mamimg Kermit sigh.

"You know you don't have to return there?" he said.

"Yes, but I have to because the others are counting on me to make gulag run smooth along with the revue." Constantine said leaving with a sack full of leftovers for the other guys at gulag.

"Maybe there's a little spot of you in him somewhere." Sam said as Kermit nodded.

He just needed to bring it out some more going home along with Sam.


End file.
